


these games we play

by uncertainty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	these games we play

"I want you to fuck me like you do to him." Mikasa told Eren, almost whispering.

"You mean like in the ass?" Eren was a little bit confused.

"No. I want you to cum inside me, while I fuck him with the strap-on."

"I'd be down for that." Armin said, closing the book he was reading.

"Okay, fine. But if you get pregnant-"

"I've been taking contraception for a while now. You don't know how long I've been wanting this." Mikasa took off her shirt. Armin followed suit, stripping off his clothes almost teasingly slow. Eren was the last one to do so, but taking off his clothes the fastest.

"You're already hard, just thinking about fucking her." Armin said in the most seductive voice Eren had ever heard. Mikasa got up and came back with a bottle of lube and the plastic cock. Eren laid down, knowing he would be on the bottom, physically, at least. Mikasa attached the phallus to herself and moved one of the straps so she could let Eren in. Once Eren was fully inside of her, she squirted some lube onto her hand and began to finger Armin's anus. Armin gasped as she added more fingers, while he sucked on the fake cock, noticing how it felt incredibly real for hard plastic. Mikasa took her fingers out, putting more lube on the strap-on. Armin was more than ready to have it inside of him, taking it in almost all at once. Armin started moving on it, kissing Mikasa softly at first. Mikasa moved on Eren opposite of how Armin was moving on her.

Armin broke away from the kiss. "I wanna lick his cum out of you." he whispered into her ear.

"I want you to do that." she moved her arm down to stroke Armin, while her other hand grabbed onto his ass. Armin moaned.

"Fuck, how are you so good at this?" he asked breathily.

"Years of experience." she responded, jerking him off a little faster, rubbing her thumb against the red tip. Eren moved in and out of Mikasa fast and hard, causing them both to moan, And for Mikasa to buck back into Armin.

"Are you close?" Mikasa asked. "Please tell me you're close. I want your cum, baby, now, please."

"I'm very close." Eren responded, her dirty talk pushing him closer to the edge.

"Please, cum in me Eren." her saying his name made his dick twitch a final time, he nearly, but not quite, pulled out before shooting hot loads inside of her. After the final load of semen shot out, he pulled out the rest of the way. Armin dismounted from Mikasa, pulling off the phallus and moving down to eat her out. He licked the semen that was still spilling out of her, swirling his tongue so he could taste both of his lovers at once. He licked upwards to her clit to satisfy her rather than just satisfy his own desires of licking Eren's semen out of her until there was none left. Mikasa moaned loudly. Eren got out from under them, sitting so he had a full view of both of them. Armin continued licking, trying to get all the come out.

"You're hard again, just from watching him eat me out?" Mikasa observed as she glanced over at Eren.

"I can't help it. You both are just so hot and I'd fuck you both all day if I could." Eren responded as he began to stroke himself.

It wasn't long before Mikasa orgasmed, letting Armin lick the fresh liquid off of her. Armin sat up.

"I want you to cum inside me now." Armin said. He grabbed the bottle of lube and began putting it on Eren's hard member.

Eren put it in as fast as he could. "I love fucking you in your tight little asshole while you scream like a slut." he told Armin.

"What about my pussy?" Mikasa interjected lustfully, rubbing at her own clit.

"Yes, your pussy is very tight. And  warm, too. You wanna know how it feels, Armin?"

"How does it feel?" Armin asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Eren turned him around, trying to get him inside of Mikasa.

"You were right, Eren, she's so tight and warm, and she's already wet again."

"Good. Now fuck her for me honey." Eren thrusted into Armin.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me the same way Eren's fucking you." Mikasa said.

"This is my first time with a girl. You feel so warm and soft yet tight. I wanna stay inside you forever." of course, he was exaggerating, but that didn't make the thought any less erotic to Mikasa.

"You feel so good inside me." she thrusted up, trying to get him deeper inside.

"Do I feel good inside of you?" Eren asked Armin.

Armin moaned. "Fuck yes. You're so big and hard, the way it's brushing against my entrance and how the head is hitting against my prostate. And being inside Mikasa, I think I'm pretty close." One more thrust into her and he might just ejaculate right there. He looked down at Mikasa. "Can I cum in you?"

"No. I want it all over my body. On my tits. And I want Eren to lick it off."

Following her request, he pulled out of her, angling his cock up and stroking himself until he was almost there.

"I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead. Cum all over her and you can watch me lick it off."

He came with a sound that wasn't quite a scream, but wasn't quite a moan either. Eren came shortly after, pulling out of Armin and moving over to Mikasa, licking the semen off of her breasts, then moving down lower to lick at her clitoris and push his tongue inside of her.

"Mmnm, Eren, I love you." Mikasa said in between moans.

"I love you too, honey." Eren said.

"I didn't say stop." Mikasa said gently, trying to get him back to his original position. It wasn't long after Eren resumed his licking that Mikasa orgasmed with one of the cutest noises Eren had ever heard.

"It's not fair. You guys got to cum twice." Armin said, his erection growing once more.

"You're right. Come here so I can suck you off." Eren said and Armin complied. Eren began to take his lover's half-hard cock into his mouth, skillfully licking the tip and fondling the balls with his hand.

"You like that?" Eren said. Armin gave a breathy 'mmnhm' in between moans.

"I love you. Fuck. Eren." Armin breathed.

"I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life fucking both of you." He was stroking Armin's hard member with one hand, holding the testicles and sticking a finger in his anus with the other, occasionally bending down to suck at the glistening tip.

"Eren, I'm so close,"

"Yes, baby. Please cum for me." Almost immediately, Armin came, shooting semen onto Eren's face. He layed back down onto the bed in exhaustion.

"We should do this more often." Armin said, cleaning himself up and beginning to redress.


End file.
